


[F4M][SCRIPT OFFER]Ride Your Daddy At Work Day

by ProcrastibatingDude



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Adults, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Office Sex, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastibatingDude/pseuds/ProcrastibatingDude
Summary: April 22 is Take Your Daughter To Work Day.Take Your Daughter To Work Day is made more interesting by Babygirl's discovery on Daddy's work computer.Optional collaboration version can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903724.
Kudos: 1





	[F4M][SCRIPT OFFER]Ride Your Daddy At Work Day

**Author's Note:**

> SFX is optional.
> 
> There are three tones of voice indicated as [BRAT], [ANGEL], and [SLUT].

[BRAT]

Is this all you do during the day? Sit on the computer and talk on the phone?

[SFX: Phone rings]

Again? That's the fifteenth time today.

[SFX: phone hangs up]

Daddy, I'm bored!

I thought today would be fun! It sucks that they don't allow cell phones in here. (scoffs) I don't even work here, and I can't even watch Netflix? Ugh! 

Yeah, so?

I can write that paper even without participating in "Take Your Daughter To Work Day." It's so easy. But the professor wants you, your supervisor, and a coworker to sign a form saying I was here. It's to "prevent cheating."

So lame! Other schools have internships, but Business 101 at DumbFuck University--

No, Daddy, I won't "watch my language." Not until you pay for a better school.

[SFX: phone rings]

Again? Argh!

[SFX: phone hangs up]

[ANGEL]

I'm sorry, Daddy. I'll be quiet when you're on the phone. It's just that, there's nothing to do here.

Yes, Daddy, I will watch my language.

Can I at least sit on your lap and play on the computer?

Can I? Please?

See? I'm not in the way. You can keep working, and we can do some Daddy-Daughter bonding. (giggle)

[SFX: phone rings]

(whispers) Ope! Better be quiet! (giggle)

Who are you talking to Daddy? Clients? Your boss? Your work wife? (giggle) 

[SFX: phone hangs up]

(normal) Oh relax, Daddy. I'm just teasing. I know you love Mom...and me. Mmmuah! (giggles)

What is it you're working on? Let me see...

Boring...

Spreadsheets...

Boring...

Solitaire...

Boring...

Ooo...what's this, Daddy? It says, "Spank Bank." What's that? Your investment account? (giggle)

Aww...it's Mom! (giggle)

Look! There she is in a hotel overlooking the ocean, laying on the beach, splashing around in the water.

She's so beautiful! Isn't she, Daddy?

[SFX: phone rings]

It's my turn to answer the phone!

Hello! Daddy's office! (giggle)

Mom!

Well, at first I was such a brat, because I was so bored, and Daddy had to tell me to clean up my language, but now we are having a great time! (to Dad:) Isn't that right, Daddy? (giggle)

Oh, I'm not learning anything. I'm just sitting on Daddy's lap looking at some pictures.

That paper will be an easy A. Besides, Daddy has a bunch of pictures of you, and OMG, Mom! You're so hot!

A shirt, skirt, and shoes. Why?

Of course panties, Mom. Why?

Oh? You can make things more fun for me?

Yes, I'm sitting on Daddy's lap.

Yes, Daddy's a hard worker.

Umm...

[SLUT]

Oh! A "hard worker." Let me scotch my booty back to find out!

(to Dad:) Hi, Daddy...are you happy to see me? (giggle)

Mom, I'm looking at these pictures and--(gasp) You're naked!

Is that--?

Daddy's cock!

I want to ride it!

Unzip your pants, Daddy! It's so big! (gasp) It's so tight! (purrs)

(start riding noises, with lots of Daddy talk until end)

M: Stay on the phone, and let me listen to Babygirl ride her Daddy!

D: Okay, Mom. I will stay on the phone. (moans) Oh Daddy!

(purrs) Oh yes!

(riding)

Mom, he's tensing up!

Are you going to cum Daddy?

Yes, Mommy! He's going to cum!

Yes, Mommy!

I'm going to cum!

I'm going to cum, Daddy!

Cum in me, Daddy! (screaming orgasm)

(gasping, hard breathing) It felt so good, Mom!

That felt so good, Daddy! 

We should do this with Daddy together!

Okay. Bye Mom!

[SFX: phone hangs up]

[ANGEL]

You better get back to work, Daddy.

[SFX: phone rings]

(whispers) I love you, Daddy!

[SFX: phone hangs up]


End file.
